Ends
by Kill4Karamel
Summary: Romeo, why? Why would you do this? Did you not know? WHY." What was Juliet thinking as she made the decision to kill herself?


**A/N: I like Romeo and Juliet. I really liked Juliet, despite her slight Mary-Sue-ness. I always wondered what she was thinking during this scene. So... here.**

**Disclaimer: Romeo and Juliet belongs to Will Shakespeare.

* * *

My slow breath quickens. Am I awake? I hear a voice. "The lady stirs." Friar! I bolt upright, my mind going immediately to Romeo. Are we finally going to have our happy ending? I open my eyes and look to Friar.**

"Oh, comfortable Friar, where is my lord?" I desperately need Romeo right about now. I look around. Where am I. Oh, yes, the tomb. "I do remember well where I should be," I say aloud, "And there I am." My thoughts suddenly fly to Romeo again. It does that often. His warm smile fills my brain. "Where is my Romeo?" I ask again. Why doesn't anyone just ANSWER ME.

I look around the tomb. As I turn to my right, I see a man covered in blood. Paris? Why... Oh, no. But how? Did... no. Did he kill himself for me? No, that can't be it. He couldn't care that much. I look straight. Another body is on the floor. His hand is still clasping a vial.

No.

No.

No.

Romeo, why? Why would you do this? Did you not know? WHY. How could you be so ... stupid? HOW-

"I hear some noise, lady. Come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep. A greater power than we can contradict hat thwarted our intents." YOU THINK!?!? "Come, come away." No, never. I will stay with him. I will stay with my love. "They husband in thy bosom here lies dead." I... Its true. Confirmed by the Friar. He's gone. I loved him, and he's gone. "And Paris too." Meh, that was bound to happen. "Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns." WHAT. I don't want to be a nun! No, with Romeo gone, I don't want to be ALIVE. "Stay not to question, for the Watch is coming. Come go, good Juliet, I dare no longer stay." Friar rests his hand on my shoulder as I stare blankly into space.

"Go get thee hence, for I will not away," I say, still not looking at him. Friar nods and he slowly gets up, and walks to the entrance of the tomb. He turns around and gives me one last look of... pity? Pity. Sadness.

I sigh. I need to get a grip. I know what I need to do. I swing my legs over the coffin and step on Paris as a stair. As I step off him, I look back at him and shrug. Eh, why not? I give his corpse a nice, hard kick in the side. That felt nice. I walk over to Romeo's dead body. I kneel down and place his head on my lap and begin to stroke his mop of brown hair. He loved me. He thought I was dead. He killed himself. What went wrong? How did he not know? Friar had this whole plan. I knew. I KNEW it wouldn't work out. Its my fault. I single handedly killed the most wonderful man alive. Or, now, not alive.

My gaze drifts from his face to the vial of poison in his hand. "What's here? a cup closed in my true love's hand?" I murmur. I look at the poison. Yes. I was right. It is poison. "Poison I see hath been his timeless end." I say bitterly. I peer inside the vial. Maybe... no, its empty. "O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?." I set down the vial. I have to find a way. Romeo's lips are not yet completely dry, I notice. "I will kiss thy lips, haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative." I lean down and press my lips to his one last time. I sigh. "They lips are warm," I tell his body. I fiercely hug his body to mine. This was the man who made my entire life worth while. He... he was the reason. The reason I am here. He was someone who loved me completely for who I was. Our short time was the best in my life.

"LEAD, BOY, WHICH WAY?" I hear. Probably the captain of the watch.

I snort. "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief." I look back at Romeo. What's this? His dagger? I raised an eyebrow. If he had his dagger why'd he buy the poison. I nearly laugh, because the action is just so.... Romeo. I will join my love now. "O happy dagger." I smile grimly. I pick up the dagger, a place it in position. "This is they sheath." I press the dagger into my body.

The next thing I see is Romeo. We are in Heaven. He kisses me. Peace. Bliss. My end, was at least an end with Romeo.

* * *

**REVIEWWW**


End file.
